This invention relates to a new non-woven and spun-bonded fiber process and apparatus applying multiple rows of spinning nozzles described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,616, which is herewith incorporated by reference. More particularly, it relates to a cooling technique using expanding hot air to introduce a high level of molecular orientation to produce strong filaments.